


Reminder

by Tujima



Series: The Adventures of Harley Shepard and Garrus Vakarian [4]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Anderson's apartment that is magically now Shepard's, F/M, Scars, talk about past events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 11:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14618013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tujima/pseuds/Tujima
Summary: Would you erase something from your body that was proof that you'd survived something?





	Reminder

“Why what?” Shepard asked, surprised by the question the turian in her bed had asked. She cocked her eyebrow at him in the mirrors reflection, shooting the look over her shoulder for good measure. “Well, Chakwas upgraded her equipment on the Normandy the last time she was at the Citadel - I was just curious if the thought had ever crossed your mind,” Garrus repeated, shifting to the beds edge and reaching for his pants.

“To heal my scars?” she replied, returning her attention to the mirror to continue the impossible task of taming her curls - they were getting long again and she knew it was getting close to cutting time. Garrus watched as her motions slowed and she began to stare more intently at her reflection, “No...,” she murmured, shaking her head slightly.

Moving slowly, Garrus walked past the punching bag setup and paused outside the bathroom door, waiting for the rest of what she was going to say - he knew that look that was flowing across her face.

He watched as she lowered her hands, bowing her head to stare at them, “They’re a reminder...that I’m not me.”

The turian’s facial plates shifted in a parody of a human’s cocked eyebrow, “Want to run that by me again?” he asked. He watched her sigh, her reflection showing her face cloud over as she looked up to stare at herself - Garrus wasn’t sure that she was seeing him at all.

“Sometimes I wake up and think it was all a dream. Collectors, Cerberus, the Lazarus Project...heh...me dying and spending two years being grown and glued back together...,” she whispered at her reflection, shaking her head with a sad smile, “and then I see these when I look in the mirror,” she continued, running her fingers over the scar tissue on her face - some of which had healed to darkened scrapes, but in some places the red shimmer of synthetics beneath could be seen, “and remember that I’m...not me...not the original, anyway...a remake..,” she sighed.

Moving up behind her, Garrus wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back against his chest, resting his head on her shoulder, “You know what they say about remakes,” he murmured, “always better than the original,” he finished, nuzzling her neck, flicking her a look in the mirror to catch her smiling, cheeks flushing from the compliment. It took a few moments of staring at each other through their reflections before she raised her hand to brush fingers across his scarred carapace, “And what about you, Scars?” she asked, causing him to chuckle at her use of Vega’s nickname.

“I guess for the some of your reasons - a reminder. How much we’ve had happen, those years on Omega...” “And how often can you say that you survived getting shot in the face by a Raptor?” she added with a chuckle. “Besides,” he continued, tilting his head to nuzzle her neck once again, “scars are sexy,” he murmured, running the tip of his tongue along her pale flesh until he felt goose bumps raise and the woman he loved made a soft gasp of surprise, slowing turning into a gentle moan.

“How about you come back to bed and I’ll show you just how sexy...?”


End file.
